


Don't call me by my name

by aroundclock



Series: even ants would get diabetes [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Day 10: Free day, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Little Shit, but blame Suna for that, miya atsumu is a simp, sakuatsufluffweek2021, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: Kiyoomi only uses ‘Miya’ when they’re in public or formal events.But thanks to Suna, now he has a new reason.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: even ants would get diabetes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143107
Kudos: 104
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Don't call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks NightmareWolfy for their likes & comments!

* * *

“What’d I do this time??” Atsumu follows him to the door. 

“What do you mean?” Sakusa tying his shoes, not looking up.

“You call me ‘Miya’.”

“Is that not your name?”

“Stop messin' Omi! I’m sorry for whatever it is I did ya okay?”

“Sure…,” A beat passed, then, “...Miya.”

“Omi! Please just tell me what's wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m leaving.” Kiyoomi prompts and kisses Atsumu’s cheek before flinging his duffle back and walking out.

Before he could even take a step, Atsumu pulled his hand, “Wait…ya sure ya not mad?” He pouted, he knows Kiyoomi is weak with his puppy-eye-face. 

"Yeah," his boyfriend said dismissively. Okay, the pouting is not working for him today for some reason. New strategy, then.

“....Alright. I’m coming with you, wait for me,” He'll treat Kiyoomi to a coffee date after the gym. Kiyoomi loves coffee, he'll soften up for sure. It's a good plan.

“You said you don’t like my gym.”

“The entrance fee is overpriced. But, I need to spend some anyway. Wait for me!” He runs to the bedroom and Kiyoomi pulls out his phone.  
  


> **To: Sunarin EJP Raijin :**
> 
> You’re right. It works.
> 
> **From: Sunarin EJP Raijin :**
> 
> Told ya.

—

Kiyoomi found out about this recently and decided to test it out. It was after a meeting with Suna while stopping by Onigiri Miya. Atsumu asked him to take a few onigiris to bring back home. He didn't mind doing the errands, he likes going to Onigiri Miya. Osamu is a great guy and Suna always has gossip for him.

When he arrived, he was greeted with Suna tending the front while Osamu was in the back kitchen. 

"How's the dumbass?" Suna asked from behind the counter, punching his menu on the screen.

"He's fine. How's yours?" Kiyoomi said while taking off his mask.

"Nothing new. Still overworking himself to death. We got into a fight last week. Heh," 

"Hm. Do I want to know?'" Kiyoomi sat down. He got time for a story anyway. 

"He gave me food for our anniversary. Like, from _this_ store. Such an idiot. I knew he forgot when he just went to work that morning."

"You just can't rewrite DNA, huh," Kiyoomi shook his head slowly.

"Apparently not.”

“What’d you do then?”

”I kicked him out, 'If ya love work so much Miya, don't bother coming home’, and shut him out.”

"Hm hm...That should do it," Kiyoomi is familiar with the approach. "Wait, you call him 'Miya'?" That's weird, Kiyoomi has never heard Suna called his boyfriend of 8 years by his surname. 

Suna chuckled softly, "Nahh, only when I'm angry or if I wanna mess with him."

"Really?" Kiyoomi amuses.

"Yeah," Suna laughed, "It drives him mad. I love it. You should try it sometimes."

"..Ah, ya mean with 'Tsumu?"

"Yeah, man,” Suna nudged him on. 

”I call him ‘Miya’ sometimes, when we’re outside, I doubt he’ll notice the difference.”

“Make him notice then! I sometimes use ‘Miya’ when I want ‘Samu do something for me, or run errands or some shit.”

“Hm, but he already did everything I asked.”

“Tch, that little simp. Then make him do something he doesn’t want to! Come on, I need him miserable.”

They ended the conversation abruptly when Osamu walked out. “Hey, Omi-kun. Yer late.” Suna suddenly starts wiping the counter.

”Yeah, a bit,” Kiyoomi nodded his greeting, “I didn’t tell you I was coming tho.” 

He gave a quick look to Suna saying _'We’ll continue this later’_. Suna covered his nod by scratching his forehead.

”’Tsumu called earlier and told me to make ya Umeboshi onigiri,” Osamu didn’t notice it anyway, busy packing the order. “He said ya comin’ by, didn’t wanna make ya wait.”

“He’s such a simp, I’m embarrassed for you,” Suna said to Osamu. The latter shrugged. They all know Atsumu is head over heels for Kiyoomi and they need no further proof on that matter. 

They moved to a different topic and soon after, Kiyoomi left the store with one mission in mind. 

—

That was a week ago and Kiyoomi finally got to test that theory. He couldn't think of anything to ask Atsumu until this morning when he’s getting ready for the gym.

He wanted Atsumu to join his gym since forever. The gym is well maintained and he knows the owner well enough that they reserved the equipment he always uses. He appreciates the effort greatly, he couldn’t find that anywhere and the gym is not too far from home. Plus, they sanitize the place daily. It’s a hard win in Kiyoomi’s book. 

The only minor bump is that the owner is always trying to hit on him. He realized a while back that the special treatment he got comes with a price. The owner kept offering to spot for him or inviting him for a coffee, or straight up asked for his number. Of course, he explained multiple times that he is already in a committed relationship and frankly, annoyed with the attempt, but that doesn’t stop the advances.

He’s been trying to make Atsumu go with him, but it’s hard without explaining the situation. Even if he did, Atsumu would just make him stop going there. He doesn't hate the gym, just the unnecessary attention. So, as the last resort, he’s trying to make his boyfriend do his bidding. Hopefully, that would stop the unwanted attempts. 

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Atsumu came out of the room with his bag and grin on his face. 

He didn’t know it would be this easy, he should’ve gossip with Suna more often. 

_

Kiyoomi glares at his boyfriend across the room, chatting with the owner. He never felt so betrayed in his life. Of all days, the bastard chooses now to be friendly? He thought Atsumu would put the fear of God into the guy, or at least be a little bit intimidating, but instead, he brought a golden retriever who loves attention.

The owner, apparently, recognized Atsumu from his (brother’s) shop commercial. Atsumu doesn’t say it often, but he’s quite proud of his twin. So he is always happy to receive any compliments on behalf of his brother and would never get tired of the praises. 

It’s all fine and dandy for Atsumu, but it doesn’t bode well for him.

“What.are.you.doing?” Kiyoomi looms over him.

“Omi-Omi, there ya are. I was just talkin’ to the owner,” the blond gestures, “and he’s only 28! Can ya believe it?” Atsumu pulls him closer. Hand slides to his waist. 

“Yeah, I know. That’s..nice,” Kiyoomi forced a smile to the guy.

“Ah, Sakusa-san, you didn’t tell me you brought a new customer for me,” the owner said jokingly. They engage in a short conversation before he reminded Atsumu why they're here.“Excuse us,” and pulled Atsumu with him. Hopefully, that wasn't too rude. 

“What’d ya think of him?” Atsumu asked when they are out of earshot.

“I don’t know. I hardly knew him.” Kiyoomi starts stretching beside the treadmill, getting ready for his run. 

“He has the hots for ya,” 

“Yeah?”

"Yeah, he keeps talkin’ about ya,” Atsumu's face is unreadable,” Ask if ya available and all.”

“He knows I’m not. I told him.”

"Ya did?”

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi starts the treadmill and walks on it slowly. 

“When?” Atsumu presses.

“Everytime he asked.”

Atsumu looks over to the said guy across the room, “...Okay,” he said distantly. The blond looked like he wants to say something else but after a few seconds he only added, “..Good,” and get on the treadmill beside Kiyoomi.

“Don’t just start running. Your muscle will pull. Go stretch first,” Kiyoomi demands. He knows he’s nagging, but he doesn't see Atsumu warm up yet. He always says that it's important to warm your muscle before starts exercis- 

“Wanna go make out in the changing room?” Atsumu stops and looks at him expectantly. 

Kiyoomi stops the machine and steps off, “Get your bottle,” and beckon towards the room at the end of the gym. _Finally,_ he thought. They rushed to the changing room, getting a few looks from others.

After a while, Kiyoomi came out with a blemish mark spotting on his neck and Atsumu combing his wild hair with his fingers. They agrees they burned enough calories for today and decided to just go home.

Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the double take from the owner on his neck when they walk out and hides his smile. Atsumu’s method is a little different than he imagined but if it’s sending the same message, he doesn’t mind.

"Thanks, 'Tsumu," he gave a quick kiss on Atsumu's cheek while walking home. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing the kind of fics with a lot of dialogue. How'd I do?


End file.
